Fallen Amaranth
by Vampire Turk
Summary: RenoKadaj. Songfic to Nightwish's "Amaranth".


**Baptised with a perfect name  
The doubting one by heart  
Alone without himself**

The remnant struggles to keep afloat, his gloved hands clinging to a tall marble column half-submerged in water. His feet barely touch the aqua surface, his eyes flickering from the watery depths to the dark grey sky littered with rain.

Kadaj scowls, glaring at the rain.

**War between him and the day  
Need someone to blame  
In the end, little he can do alone**

He can't quite reach the top. His hands slip suddenly, frantically clawing at the marble just to fall into the cold water below. His fragile form falls with a bigger splash than usual.

"No . . ."

**You believe but what you see?  
You receive but what you give?**

**Caress the one  
The never-fading rain in your heart  
The tears of snow-white sorrow  
Caress the one, the hiding Amaranth  
In a land of the daybreak**

Reno stands at the edge of the flooded ruins, his clothes and hair soaked from the rain. His teal eyes trace the flood, hoping that no one is unfortunate to lose high ground, mainly the columns and high steps.

**Apart from the wandering pack  
In this brief flight of time  
We reach for the ones, whoever dare**

His weary gaze spots a sliver haired figure trying to stay afloat, clad in leather with a reddish-rose sash tied to what appears to be feathered wings.

Teal eyes are read as a look of shock. "It . . . it can't be . . ."

**You believe but what you see?  
You receive but what you give?**

The redhead jumps into the freezing water, mentally cursing. He swims out to the pale remnant, pulling an arm around his waist, and reaches a low area where he can stand.

"Kadaj, come on . . ." Reno pulls the leather clad remnant to the shore, attempting to resuscitate him.

**Caress the one  
The never-fading rain in your heart  
The tears of snow-white sorrow  
Caress the one, the hiding Amaranth  
In a land of the daybreak**

**Caress the one  
The never-fading rain in your heart  
The tears of snow-white sorrow  
Caress the one, the hiding Amaranth  
In a land of the daybreak**

A pair of Mako-green eyes open, water spews from the remnant's lips. Coughing, Kadaj sits up, shivering. "What the – what are you doing here, Turk?"

"Saving you." Reno gently gives him his coat, which the remnant accepts. The redhead slowly slides his arm around Kadaj, receiving resistance from the remnant.

"Kadaj, what happened?"

Kadaj opens his mouth to explain, but nothing comes out. Both the Turk and the remnant hear voices and shouting.

"Damn it," Reno growls, getting to his feet. The rescued remnant is about to ask what now, but is silenced by the redhead's hand. "Stay here."

**Reaching, searching for something untouched  
Hearing voices of the never-fading calling**

The Turk leaves Kadaj well-hidden so he can investigate the noise. EMR in hand, he approaches several man wielding weapons. Weapons to kill the 'fallen amaranth'. The redhead manages to fight them off, but one doesn't go down as easily as the others.

Kadaj slinks out of his hiding spot, just to witness the redhead in mid-combat. The man runs Reno through with a dagger, wounding the Turk. The remnant's eyes widen, fury and anger flooding through his veins. He draws his Souba, defending the hurt redhead.

He manages to make the man fall and stay down. At the last moment, Reno's opponent pulls out a handgun from behind his back.

A single shot is heard.

**Caress the one  
The never-fading rain in your heart  
The tears of snow-white sorrow  
Caress the one, the hiding Amaranth  
In a land of the daybreak**

". . . Reno . . ."

Reno stands in front of Kadaj, his eyes entranced in a look of shock. Blood starts to pour from his chest, his hands stained with the crimson liquid. He coughs violently, a trail of the same color rolling down from the corner of his mouth.

Kadaj cradles the redhead in his arms, a gloved hand touching the scar below his eye. Shaking, his other hand clutches Reno's bloody hand.

**Caress the one  
The never-fading rain in your heart  
The tears of snow-white sorrow**

A scream echoes the flooded ruins, one of grief and sorrow.

**Caress the one, the hiding Amaranth  
In a land of the daybreak**


End file.
